Too cool for you
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: What do you get when you mix four teens who all misunderstand each other's actions, another crazy teen with a ridiculous random idea, an adult with a surprising sense of fashion and another that goes with it all, and a teen with a mallet? Well this fic is what! Oldrivalshipping and contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Gary's POV

"Gare-bear!"

I groaned at the nickname. Why did Ash tell Drew that? Drew was notoriously known for using the MOST annoying nicknames to rile everyone up; May especially.

"What do you want mop head?" I responded.

Drew pointed and smirked.

I turned slowly.

It was Leaf.

She was behind me and she did not look happy.

What did I do this time?

"Uh…Hello Leafy?" I said.

"GARY!" she yelled.

I covered my ears with my hands, wincing.

"Lower the decibels a little would you?" I said.

"You idiot," she hissed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

She held up her book.

Oh yeah, that's what I did.

Stuck post it notes that were custom made to say 'I love Gary Oak' in every single page of her book. I'm pretty sure there were at least 3 packets in there. Seeing as I also covered as much of the page as I could.

"Aw Leafy," I teased, "You know, you could have gone for the standard typical confession. I would have accepted you either way." I reached out and put an arm over her shoulder.

"So when's the first date?" I asked.

She pushed off my arm and screwed up her face as if I was dirt.

"Don't even joke about it Oak," she said, "I can't believe you'd do this."

"What do you mean Leafy," I said innocently, "you're the one who can't seem to hide your love for me."

Her face went bright red in anger.

Before she could do anything, I heard another shrill yell.

This one wasn't my name. And it wasn't from Leaf, although it was another brunette.

Drew paled, hearing his name yelled.

"Uh…I just remembered I have to go to…Uh…Math! Later Gary," he said quickly, darting away.

I grabbed his collar.

"Hold it Hayden," I said, "You wouldn't be eager to go to math. And you can't ignore the distressed lady who is so clearly calling your name."

Drew snorted.

"Hardly lady," he muttered, "just let me go."

"I wanna see how this turns out," I said, pushing him forwards and into the already angry girl.

Drew stumbled and May fell over with a shriek after colliding with him.

Drew looked down at May.

"Falling for me again?" he said.

"You pushed me!" she yelled, "and no I am not!"

"Whatever you say June," he said.

May's face went red in anger.

"It's MAY grasshead," she yelled, "Get it right!"

"Whatever April," Drew said, shrugging.

May jumped up from the ground.

"I could just slap that silly smirk off your face!" she yelled, "Why do you think you're so cool."

Drew flicked his hair.

"Because I am," he said, "I don't think it, I know it."

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled, "I know what you all need."

"What!?" We all yelled.

"A sing off!" Ash yelled back.

"What on Mew!? Where do you come up with these ideas?" I asked.

Ash shrugged.

"I dunno," Ash said, "I figured you could pick a song that told each other exactly what you think."

"Oh I know the perfect one!" Harley exclaimed.

"Oh no," Drew mumbled, going pale, "Get me out of here."

"Oh May dear!" Harley called, "Let's go get you ready to get on that stage."

May's eyes widened in fear before Harley started to drag her away.

"Help me!" she shrieked.

Drew just laughed and waved at her.

Until Solidad clapped a hand on his shoulder and he paled again.

"Come on Drew," she said, "Harley probably has something for you too."

Without another word, Solidad dragged Drew away.

"Well," Ash said, "Shall we dress you guys up too?" he asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Misty yelled, suddenly coming up to us, "You will get dressed or I will hit you with my mallet. You too Leaf."

I quickly ran to the change rooms. I didn't want to feel the effects of that thing. I'd seen Ash still with bruises a week after she'd hit him.

* * *

No-one's POV

Soon Gary, May, Drew and Leaf were all on a stage, dressed up. Drew and Gary were both in black suits, Drew with a dark green tie and Gary with a dark purple one.

Leaf and May were both wearing similar dresses in an evening gown style. Leaf's was light purple and May's was light green.

"Why are we doing this?" Gary asked as a microphone was passed to him.

Ash shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's entertainment at least."

The music came on.

All four of them recognised the song immediately and each thought it suited how they felt exactly.

May and Leaf nodded to each other.

"We're gonna win this," May taunted.

"No way!" Gary yelled, "Drew and I are so going to beat you."

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love," Drew started.

"I would already have you tucked under my arm," Gary sang, winking.

"I used up all of my tricks," Drew sang, tossing a rose at the girls.

"I hope that you like this," Gary sang, tipping his hat.

"But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me," They sang together.

May and Leaf nodded to each other.

"You got designer shades, just to hide your face," Leaf sang, walking up to Gary and flicking the Oakley's on his hat.

"And you wear then around like you're cooler than me," May sang, posing in a 'cool' position.

"And you never say hey," Leaf sang.

"Or remember my name," May added, giving a pointed look to Drew.

"And it's probably 'cause, you think you're cooler than me," they sang together.

The first instrumental came and they all paced around the stage, eyeing each other.

"You got your highbrow, shoe on your feet," Gary sang, pointing to Leaf's rather sparkly shoes.

"And you wear them around like you don't trip," Drew sand, imitating May falling over.

"But you don't know, they way that you look," Gary sang, pretending to look in the mirror.

"When your steps make that much noise," Drew sang, stomping at each syllable.

"Shhh," the girls said, putting their fingers to their lips.

"I got you, all figure out," May sang, tapping her head.

"You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen," Leaf sang, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Behind your façade, nobody knows who, you really are," May sang.

"Who do you think that you are?" Leaf sang, making questioning gestures.

"If you could write me a song, to make me fall in love," May sang.

"I would've already be up under your arm," Leaf sang, giving him a pointed look.

"I used up all of my tricks," May said, imitating a flirtacious pose.

"I hope the you like this," Leaf sang.

"But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me," they sang together.

"You got designer shades, just to hide your face," Drew sang, flicking his sunglasses over his eyes.

"And you wear them around like you're cooler than me," Gary sang, strutting around like a model.

"And you never say hey," Gary sang, doing a hand salute.

"Or remember my name," Drew sang, giving May a similar look to the one she gave him previously.

"It's probably 'cause, you think you're cooler than me," they sang together.

"You got your hot crowd," Leaf sang, gesturing toGary's fan club, "switch in your walk."

"And you don't even look went you pass by," May sang, walking past Drew without looking.

"But you don't know, the way that you look," May sang, pulling a face.

"When your steps make that much noise," Leaf sang, imitating Gary's walk with loud thuds.

"Shh," the boys said.

"I got you, all figured out," Gary sang, winking.

"You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen," Drew sang, gesturing around.

"Behind your make-up" Gary sang, imitating Leaf putting on mascara, "Nobody knows, who you really are."

"Who do you think that you are?" Drew sang.

"Cause it sure seems," Gary sang.

"You got no doubts," Leaf sang.

"But we all see," May sang.

"You got your head in the clouds," Drew sang.

Drew and May ended up face to face. Leaf and Gary were in a similar position.

"If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love," Gary sang.

"I would already be up, under your arm," Leaf sang, not pulling away as Gary swung his arm over her shoulder.

"I used up all of my tricks," Drew sang, pulling out a rose and handing it to May.

"I hope that you like this," May sang, blushing and smiling as she took it.

"But you probably won't," Gary sang, winking once again at Leaf.

"You think you're cooler than me," Drew sang, tapping May's nose.

"You got designer shades," Leaf sang, tapping the glasses, "Just to hide your face."

"And you wear them around, like you're cooler than me," Gary sang, pulling them off and putting them over Leaf's eyes.

"You never say hey," Drew sang.

"Or remember my name," May sang."

"And it's probably 'cause, you think you're cooler than me," They all finished.

The crowd cheered for the song.

"Too cool for us?" Gary asked.

Leaf shook her head and May giggled.

Leaf hugged Gary and ended up kissing him, shocking the boy more than necessary.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Care to follow their example?" he asked, winking.

"But we're rivals!" May shrieked.

"So are they," Drew said, shrugging, pulling May closer until his lips met hers.

…

"Well that escalated quickly," Ash said.

* * *

**Me:...I think this idea is on coffee.**

**Gary: You think so?**

**Leaf: I don't even get what's happening!**

**Me: Neither do I to be honest. I feel like I've scrunched the idea together and shot it out of a canon. It's just bouncing all over the walls.**

**May: Why did you do this?**

**Me: It's a really late gift for CookieNCreamNess. She inspired the idea so I thought of giving it to her for a birthday present...But it is WAY overdue.**

**Drew: *snorts* By a few months maybe?**

**Me: Be quiet! I got it done...eventually. **

**ANYWAY! I do NOT own ANY of the lyrics or the song. It is 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, monster!**


End file.
